


Password

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Eventual AkaFuri, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRACK ! FIC. Où Akashi veut que Kuroko vienne jouer à Rakuzan, après la Winter Cup. Pour ce faire, il entreprend de laisser une note sur son ordinateur – plus d'effet qu'un simple message. Mais d'abord, il lui faut cracker le mot de passe, et ce garçon peureux vient l'embêter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, je suis de retour ici avec encore une fic postée sur FF depuis un moment. (C'est que j'en ai pas mal XD)  
> Alors cette fic, je sais pas d'où elle sort, honnêtement, je l'avais écrite hier entre 4 et 5 heures du matin (j'ai relu et corrigé depuis, n'ayez pas peur), et c'est un gros délire. En fait, je repensais à un épisode de Teen Wolf (les connaisseurs comprendront sûrement de quoi il est question) et j'ai transposé sur KNB, en extrapolant un peu, me disant que ce serait amusant.
> 
> Au niveau des pairings, hormis le KagaKuro, cette histoire peut être interprétée comme une prélude à de l'AkaFuri.
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^ !

« T-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

Dans les vestiaires de Seirin, agenouillé au niveau du banc à côté des premiers casiers où il avait repéré le sac qu'il recherchait, ayant tiré la fermeture du dit sac – l'entraînement se poursuivra pendant quarante-cinq minutes encore, et ça lui suffira amplement, Akashi en sort l'ordinateur noir de l'ombre de Seirin. Il le pose devant lui, maintient la même position, ouvre l'écran, enfonce de la pointe d'un doigt habile la case portant le cercle entre coupé d'un trait droit. La lumière de la machine aurait pu inonder son visage s'ils avaient été dans le noir, mais les néons alignés brillent au-dessus de leurs –pronom d'infortune – têtes. Il soupire, lançant un regard meurtrier au lycéen assis à sa droite qui se tient à plus d'une bonne distance de bras.

« Ne veux-tu pas retourner jouer, au lieu de me retarder, à la fin ?

—C-c'est que…J'ai mal au ventre…Et la coach m'a dit d'aller au vestiaire jusqu'à ce que je me sente de revenir.»

Un sourire doucereux fend le visage d'Akashi alors qu'il regarde le logo du système d'exploitation s'afficher.

« Oh, tu saignes ? »

Un souffle étouffé lui répond.

« Qu-quoi ? N-non, j'ai simplement trop mangé hier. »

Déclaration timide à moitié murmurée.

« Je m'en fiche. »

Le vairon soupire à nouveau. Enfin, il va pouvoir choisir une session. Le seul problème étant qu'il n'y a ni identifiant gardé en mémoire, ni de mot de passe. Logique pour ce point. Deviner les deux sera plus long que prévu. Absolu ou pas, génie ou pas, il y a énormément de combinaison possible. Il connait bien Tetsuya, et justement, _son joueur fantôme_ peut avoir absolument tout imaginé.

« Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu voulais faire. »

Il réintervint, osant s'imposer. Quel est son nom, déjà ? Fu…Fu quelque chose?

« Sois gentil, veux-tu, tais-toi. Et ne pense pas à prévenir quelqu'un.

—J-je n'allais rien faire ! Mais je ne peux pas non plus t-te laisser faire n'importe quoi sur l'ordinateur de Kuroko… »

Akashi peut lire son hésitation, sa méfiance, jusqu'au fait qu'il soit en train de penser qu'il devrait être un homme et alerter les autres. Le châtain se fige, sentant l'aura mauvaise qui englobe le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Je ne compte pas faire n'importe quoi.

—O-ok. Mais…tu viens de loin ? Tu n'as pas fait tout ce trajet juste pour pénétrer dans l'ordinateur de Kuroko ? »

Si, parfaitement. Et alors ? Il n'y avait là _rien_ d'excessif !

« Explique-moi en quoi ce sont tes affaires. »

Pas de réponse, alors qu'Akashi réfléchit. Deux mots de passes/identifiants déjà entrés. Pas de succès. Il réessaie.

« Ben… »

La voix tremble. Ça n'a pas marché.

« Kuroko est mon équipier, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais ça ne me parait pas correct de te laisser toucher à ses affaires comme ça… »

Quatrième combinaison, échec. La rage commence à s'emparer de lui. Akashi n'est pas le type de personne qui aime que les choses lui résistent, inanimées ou humaines.

« Je vais te dire ce que je vais faire. »

Le châtain recule.

« Si tu veux bien…j-je…

—Arrête de bégayer, ça m'indispose fortement.

—Pa-pardon ! »

Le rouge roule des yeux. Autant demander à un aveugle à quoi ressemblait le bleu.

« Je mettrai simplement une note en plein-écran lui disant de me rencontrer. Aussi bêtement. Je veux qu'il rejoigne mon école. »

La masse tremblante à côté hausse les deux sourcils, choquée.

« C'est étrange. »

Effrayé d'une remontrance, il agite les deux mains devant son torse, bafouillant.

« Je veux dire, je ne me serais pas attendu à ce que tu utilises un stratagème si peu…commun. »

Sur un sourire suffisant, bien qu'il sache que ce n'est pas un compliment, il n'accorde pas assez d'intérêt à tout cela pour s'en formaliser, Akashi se reconcentre. _Bon dieu, Tetsuya, qu'as-tu mis ?!_

« Tu connais son mot de passe ? »

Autant que la carpette soit utile.

« Je…

—Il va falloir me répondre un 'oui' ou un 'non'.

—Non, mais j'ai peut-être une idée de ce que c'est.»

Le rouge sourit.

« Tu m'intéresses enfin. Approche, je ne te mangerai pas. »

Gardant ses fesses à distance sur le banc, le lycéen penche le bassin, tendu, prêt à se retirer à tout instant comme s'il était en danger. Akashi s'en irrite mais il se souvient. C'est celui qui était là lorsqu'il a visé Kagami avec des ciseaux. Tout s'explique.

« Tu as essayé 'Kagami-kun' ? Je veux dire, ils sont tous les deux très amoureux, alors peut-être… »

Blasé, c'est la définition du visage d'Akashi.

« Tetsuya ne serait jamais assez stupide pour mettre ce genre de mot de passe.

—Je voulais dire aux deux. Il disait qu'il préférait utiliser le même identifiant et le même mot de passe pour n'en oublier aucun, quand on discutait ordinateur, une fois.

—Qu'importe. Il ne rentrerait jamais quelque chose d'aussi bête.

—C-ce n'est pas bête…C'est l-l'amour. »

Voilà que ce gosse rougit. Vraiment, pense le vairon, on aura tout vu, ici. Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Désireux de jouer avec les faits qu'il a dans la main, il teste. Il est bien sûr certain à cent pourcent que…

Non.

Son cerveau hurle.

NON ! NON ! NON ! NON !

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! (Digne de Tarzan loupant sa liane, ceci)

Il s'étrangle.

« Son identifiant est 'Kagami-kun' ?! Son mot de passe est aussi 'Kagami-kun' ?! »

Le garçon à ses côtés se mord la lèvre.

« Tu es sûr de le vouloir dans ton équipe ? »

Akashi ne répond pas à la petite voix. Il est choqué. Basketballiquement parlant (il invente des mots s'il le veut, d'abord !), il connait _son_ Tetsuya. Caractériellement, également. Il a eu ses côtés naïf et niais…Mais…Sérieusement…Ce n'est pas possible…Pas à ce point !

Il regarde le fond d'écran s'afficher, l'image s'expose à sa pupille comme une agression perfide.

Et il hurle.

Une photographie, de Kuroko et Kagami.

Ce n'est même pas de la jalousie. Il est au-dessus de ça, naturellement. Ajouter à cela que pour lui, le nom de Tetsuya Kuroko ne représente rien de plus qu'une perle inestimable pour un match. Non, c'est de l'effroi. Pur et simple. Une sensation qui le prend aux tripes. Il a presque envie de passer son bras à travers l'écran (comme cet homme surpris par un screamer sur Youtube, à ne pas refaire à la maison), de fracasser le portable jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un ramassis de pièce détachées.

Imaginez-le, yeux plissés lui permettant à peine de voir l'horreur honteusement exhibée, dents serrées et lèvres tordues, peau fripée entre son nez et ses sourcils s'accentuant sur la pente nasale, une main qui retient la cravate de son uniforme, l'autre, devant son torse. Doigts écartés les uns des autres, pliés, crispés, avant-bras tremblant depuis le coude. Dos horriblement droit, les contours de son corps affolés, terrassé par une attaque. Vous criez à l'OOC, vous n'imaginez même plus Akashi Seijuro, mais ne sentez-vous pas le rire qui vous prend en bas de l'estomac ?

Parce que Furihata, non. Il a peur. Il doit même l'avouer, avec les mots adéquats, aussi vulgaires soient-ils : il se chie dans le froc !

Ce n'est pas la photographie qui l'effraie. Il la regarde avec un œil tendre, pommettes un peu rouges, il trouve ça réellement mignon. Écrire la vérité serait inutile.

De retour à Akashi, il se défige, et reprend une expression sobre. Il veut vomir. Kuroko le surprend toujours, allant bien au-dessus de ses attentes. Il l'a refait. Pas dans le bon sens. Il se redresse, déboussolé.

_Tetsuya_ , se martèle-t-il dans son crâne, _ce n'est pas bien. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne dois pas. C'est si ridicule ! C'est donc ça l'amour, le vrai ? Oh, Tetsuya, qu'est-ce que l'amour t'a fait ?_ Pendant qu'à l'intérieur de lui, Oreshi se tapait des barres de rires à n'en plus finir, Bokushi était dans le dégoût et le désarroi le plus total. Seijuro, la somme des deux, n'est pas bien du tout. Il sent sa respiration qui s'agite, ses organes qui subissent une éversion, son âme s'en détourne.

Sûr d'une chose, il ne veut jamais être frappé par l'amour. JAMAIS.

Au même instant, il se tourne vers le garçon. Il faut vraiment qu'il mette un nom sur son visage. Il a joué contre lui, il est à peine plus petit que lui…Oh, ça lui revient.

« Tu es Furihata Kouki, n'est-ce pas ? »

Furihata rougit.

« O-oui. »

Il balbutie, ses mains serrant le bas de son t-shirt.

« Tu me feras le plaisir de ranger ça. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Il montre l'ordinateur du regard. Le garçon se relève, et trébuche. Diantre, c'est un doué. Akashi a su prévoir son mouvement, et son état de choc le rendant d'humeur gentille, il s'est avancé pour le rattraper. Par le torse, le poussant en arrière pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas en déflagration abjecte –il n'allait pas non plus enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille comme s'il était une princesse. Le plus petit est une tomate quand il retrouve son équilibre.

« Merci à t-toi. »

Akashi ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie de rire devant la façon dont la voix de Furihata chevrote à chaque fois qu'il le tutoie, pas sûr qu'il en ait le droit.

« Tu ne parviens pas à me tutoyer ?

—T-tu veux être vouvoyé ? »

Le rouge cille. Sérieusement ? Puis il pense, un trait d'amusement dans le regard. ' _Soit, vouvoie-moi, incline-toi devant ton maître, mécréant._ ' Voyant la figure terrifiée en face de la sienne, il se rend compte qu'il a parlé à voix haute.

Il souffle.

' _Oops_ '.

Bien sûr, c'est une simple moquerie qu'il n'avait pas escompté rendre verbale, il n'en a rien à faire que ce Kouki le tutoie.

« Je vais m'en retourner.

—D-d'accord, je vais éteindre ! »

Sans s'attarder, Akashi franchit la porte. Il n'est pas fâché d'être venu pour rien. Il est fâché de sa rétine salie, de son intégrité mentale encrassée et de sa descente dans l'enfer de la guimauve dégoulinante. Seirin pouvait se le garder, ce Tetsuya amoureux, esclave de ses sentiments pour Taïga !

Définitivement. Il doit l'exprimer. Il doit se débarrasser de sa souillure.

Tout son être s'égosille :

_AKASHI SEIJURO NE TOLÈRE PAS QU'UN GARÇON SOIT SUFFISAMMENT IDIOT POUR FAIRE UN DIAPORAMA DE SES BAISERS AVEC SON PETIT AMI ET DES COMMENTAIRES APPRÉCIATEURS À COTÉ. NON._

**Author's Note:**

> Concrètement, je vois pas du tout Kuroko faire ça pour le premier point et encore moins le deuxième (même si ça serait amusant de l'imaginer se faire surprendre par Kagami en train de faire un tel montage ou tout bonnement d'en faire un XD), mais c'est un crack, donc bon :').
> 
> Ça vous a plu/amusé/affligé ? Vous m'envoyez des tomates au visage ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire xD !
> 
> Merci de la lecture !


End file.
